Similar methods are generally known. When taking computed tomography images, for example, during scanning of the beating heart, ECG signals are picked up and a rest phase of the heart is selected on the basis of the ECG signals, in particular the R wave in the ECG signal. In addition, use is made exclusively of detector data or image data from this cycle phase which are assembled over a number of heart beats such that images of good quality can be reconstructed or put together therefrom.
Problems in the use of ECG signals for determining a rest phase of the heart can occur, for example, when the described ECG exhibits no typical shape because of stimulus conduction disturbances or surviving infarcts such that there can be problems in automatically or manually selecting the correct phase section.
It is true in the meantime, that methods have also been proposed in the case of which the current condition of movement of the heart can be inferred from the detector information. However, this requires the patient to be scanned during the entire cardiac cycle, thus giving rise to a relatively high radiation load for the patient, at least during computed tomography examinations.